Amoureuse d'un Sierra Golfeur
by Scorp' Blues
Summary: Nous sommes en 2023 et Darien Carter O'Neill est amoureux.


Paris, 7ème arrondissement, jeudi 20 juin 2024, 3h 15

Malgré la fenêtre ouverte, je ne parviens pas à m'endormir. La chaleur est telle que je n'ai mis qu'un t-shirt. Il est trois heures du mat. Ca fait maintenant deux heures que je ne dors plus. Le décalage horaire n'arrange rien. L'avion non plus. Faire Paris-Colorado Springs, Colorado Springs-New York, New York-Paris en deux jours n'est pas de tout repos. Moi qui étais partie pour un mois, je suis de retour au bout de deux jours.

&&&&&& Flash-back &&&&&&

Dans un appartement très moderne à New York, 21h avec le décalage, 2 jours auparavant soit mardi 18 juin.

**Homme :** Ferme les yeux.

**Femme :** Pourquoi ?

**Homme :** S'il te plaît, Cass, ferme les yeux.

**Cass :** Juste parce que c'est toi qui me le demande.

**Homme, **_**posant une petite boîte de velours sur la table **_**: **Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Cass ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit la boîte, elle la prit et l'ouvrit.

**Cass :** Darien !

**Darien,**_** se mettant à genoux **_**:** Cassiopée Lise Frado voulez-vous être ma femme ?

**Cass,**_** les larmes aux yeux **_**: **Oui. Oh Darien, je…

Darien l'interrompit en l'embrassant.

&&&&&& Flash-back &&&&&&

Paris, 4h30

Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Un orage menace d'éclater, le tonnerre gronde. L'eau se déverse en trombes. Je m'approche de la fenêtre. L'air frais me rafraîchira les idées. Un éclair zèbre le ciel. Le tonnerre gronde. L'orage est juste au-dessus de moi.

Paris, 7h

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à la fenêtre. L'aube est déjà là. La pluie a cessé il y a quelques instants. Je branche la cafetière et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Une douche ne me fera pas de mal.

**&&&&&& Flash-back &&&&&&**

Appartement de New York, mercredi 19 juin 5h du mat.

Cass dort encore. Darien regarde la vue par l'immense baie vitrée. Du café chauffe. Cass gémit. Darien se retourne et l'observe. Il n'a pas le choix, il doit la laisser. Il veut la prévenir mais il n'ose pas la réveiller.

**Darien,**_** murmurant **_**: **Cass…

**Cass, **_**dans un semi-sommeil**_** :** Hum…

**Darien :** Je dois retourner à la base, ils ont besoin de moi.

**Cass,**_** s'éveillant totalement**_ **: **Non…

**Darien :** Si, je n'ai pas le choix.

**Cass, **_**implorante**_** :** C'est si important ?

**Darien :** Oui. Je suis désolé Cass.

**Cass, **_**en colère mais restant calme **_**:** Pas autant que moi. Quand pars-tu ?

**Darien : **Dans cinq minutes.

Darien prend Cass dans ses bras. Elle fond en larmes. Il la console du mieux qu'il peut.

**&&&&&& Flash-back &&&&&&**

**Paris, 7h 45**

Je n'ai pas faim. Ca fait deux jours que je n'ai rien mangé. Bon d'accord, la bouffe de l'avion était dég mais mon frigo est plein. Je ne peux rien avaler, je n'ai pas le cœur à ça. J'adore New York au début de l'été mais je déteste y être seule.

C'est décidé, aujourd'hui, je bouge.

Quelque part près de Colorado Springs au même moment soit à 1h45

**Darien :** Capitaine O'Neill au rapport, mon général.

**Général :** Repos capitaine. Alors ?

**Darien : **Je lui ai demandé.

**Général :** Et ?

**Darien :** Elle a dit oui.

**Général :** Alors pourquoi ce visage triste ?

**Darien :** Je n'ai passé qu'un jour entier avec elle. Je ne peux jamais la voir. J'ai peur de mourir en mission sans la revoir et elle ne sait même pas ce que je fais !

**Général :** Calme-toi, Darien. Ce projet est classé top secret.

**Darien :** Je le sais.

**Général :** Et la panne au niveau de la porte ?

**Darien : **Tout est réparé et en état de marche. J'y ai passé la journée entière d'hier et toute la nuit. Je suis vanné.

**Général :** Vas te reposer. Je suis désolé mais tu étais le seul à pouvoir tout remettre en ordre.

**Darien :** Je sais. Bonne nuit p'pa.

**Général :** Bonne nuit enfin ce qu'il en reste.

**Darien :** Au fait, comment va maman ?

**Général :** Bien. Elle va bien. Enfin je l'espère.

Darien, n'entend pas la dernière phrase du général. Il a déjà quitté son bureau et se dirige vers ses quartiers. En chemin, il s'arrête à l'infirmerie.

**Darien : **Pas encore couchée, Megan ?

**Megan :** Eh non. Alors ?

**Darien : **Elle a dit oui.

**Megan :** Mais c'est génial !

**Darien :** Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

**Megan : **Pourquoi ?

**Darien :** J'ai dû la laisser et je suis sûr qu'elle est rentrée en France.

**Megan :** Elle t'aime, non ?

**Darien : J**e crois, oui.

**Megan : **Tu as vraiment besoin de dormir.

**Darien :** T'as raison, bonne nuit p'tite sœur.

**Megan :** Bonne nuit Darien.


End file.
